


Backyard Boys

by primdise



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Attempt at Humor, Established Relationship, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Light-Hearted, M/M, Multi, No Plot/Plotless, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Social Media, Some Plot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, well maybe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:15:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29609961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/primdise/pseuds/primdise
Summary: Alex Quackity doesn't really leave his dorm, stuck between memorizing laws for upcoming quizzes and revising his papers that are always due the next day. So when he is forced to go to a party by his best friend, George, he doesn't really know what to do. Especially if a pretty boy in a purple sweater with stars in his eyes is talking to him right now.Alex is so fucked. Wait, maybe it's the alcohol.Fuck, this boy is so cute.Wait, what did he say again?"I said my boyfriend is over there! Come and say hi!"A boyf—Fuck.Alex looks towards who the boy in front of him pointed at.Fuck, his boyfriend is hot.Alex should probably stop cursing internally so much but can anything be really worse than this?He's drunk and he's seeing two pretty boyfriends. That's not fair :/ora karlnapity college/ social media au[that exactly one person (thats me) asked for but there was none in ao3 so i made one myself]
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs, Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Alexis | Quackity/Sapnap, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 244
Kudos: 721





	1. 0— character profiles!

**Author's Note:**

> hi? two-thirds of my major subjects' finals are finally over :D i actually died but both god and satan rejected me so im back on the mortal realm :]
> 
> anyway! i wanted to say hi and let you guys know that i am undead and healthy :> even though i dont really have much to offer rn! lmao chapter 2 of easily is under construction but i really just wanted to greet you guys so here's smth light <3
> 
> it isnt going to be really heavy in plot, unlike my prior works if you came from that; and if u didnt, i suggest u check them out :>  
> this is more like me exploring their dynamics bcs i really love how the dynamics of the fiance boys work! first ot3 fic and im so excited! 
> 
> ps. mostly twitter based platform :} this is really new for me and i had to figure out a lot of things in order to organize the format, so i hope you enjoy all these small snippets that are going to come <3  
> pps. i highly recommend you read from your phone and not on a desktop/laptop :]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title is from this [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W7t39Tf1aKw) :]


	2. 0.5 — a few notes!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a small start-up guide :}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UHM 400+ HITS OVERNIGHT? GUYS WHAT?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> going to be uploading the first official chapter in a couple of hours! see you there :}


	3. 1 — big game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> an invitation sent :]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> correction : the time is supposed to be PM!
> 
> also, for anyone who is not familiar with twitter layout, the older the tweets, the lower they are on the screen. which means new one are at the top, and if you were to read them properly and in correct order of chronology, you would want to start from the bottom of each picture.
> 
> here's the first chapter :}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you liked it :]
> 
> ps. i am on twitter @primdise :} come say hi !


	4. 2 — gogy kinda spicy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some george alex bff dynamics bcs i bet u aint ever seen two pretty bestfriends til them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiii :} thank you so much for the love youre showing this fic!!!! i read every single comment and they make me smile so much it should be illegal >:[ its unbelievable for me that a hundred people had seen whatever bullshit this is and said to themselves "oh wow i like that" then kudo'ed it LMAO THANK YOU SO MUCH <3
> 
> hope u guys enjoy this one too!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im on twitter @primdise :} come say hi !


	5. 3 — and we drink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> let the party begin!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOOO 200 KUDOS? POG!!!! thats awesome! you guys are amazing!!
> 
> (stupid trivia that i still wanna say: ive noticed that i always see the same commenters every chapter and that makes me really happy!! like, oh my god, if u think abt it, we have a tiny lil community <3 that sounds so sweet for me im sorry asdfghjkl so in my mind i call you guys 'ayo trees' just bcs i always misread the name of this website lmao cringe all u want bitch i will fite all of u with my bare fists i hope u like this chapter :> )
> 
> oh also, i added new characters :D hope youll like them! ive seen their dynamic in some of tommys latest uploads and theyre really just so hilarious LMAO enjoy <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wAIT what 😳
> 
> (im on twitter @primdise ! come say hi or listen to my rants abt my fics and stuff lmao )


	6. 4 — purple sweater

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> basically, alex being a mess but are we even surprised

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i redid this entire part because the original ones were alex's tweets that are just barely comprehensible and i aint allowing u guys to go through that sooo i kinda toned down the drunk typing a lot :> heh pog
> 
> thank you so much for the support! idk if u guys see my replies to your comments but i do try to respond to each one of em bcs i dont really want anyone to feel ignored esp if they took it upon themselves to actually comment and not be a silent reader and all <3 so yeah, i read each and every comment so ayo trees, have some etiquette :D or i will smite u <3 (i wont tell u to be nice bcs i sure as hell kno some of u are nasty but thats ok :> all i ask is just basic etiquette of what u should and shouldnt say towards an author and everyone else who can see it)
> 
> hope u enjoy this chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sighs in mock exasparation* alex...
> 
> LMAO im on twitter @primdise! come say hi :}


	7. 5 — DMs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *pretends to be shocked*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UHHHHHHHH HELLO AYO TREES HELLO FORGIVE ME I TOTALLY FORGOT TO UPLOAD THIS THE DAY AFTER THE LAST UPDATE BUT HERE. CRUMBS.  
> (also pls ignore the time stamp on the last pic, its a mistake of mine!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> U GUYS ARE ABSOLUTELY INSANE. 400 KUDOS? FOR SMTH LIKE THIS?   
> (kidding kidding heh these are almost as hard to do as worded fics lmao so tysm for the love!!!!! i do spend more time on creating those so if u are interested in dnf fics, i suggest u check them out and give them some love as well :} )  
> THANK YOU GUYS SM <3 SO POG.


	8. 6 — ice cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> alex and george's conversation the night before

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tag urself lol 
> 
> guys if there are images that have low quality, let me know so i could fix them! the quality could be lost in the formatting and im trying to give u guys the best experience possible so if u tell me if theres smth amiss, it would be appreciated! :}
> 
> hope u enjoy this one!

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh oh
> 
> ( *whispers* im on [twitter](https://twitter.com/PRIMDISE) :} come say hi )


	9. 7— call me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they talk?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> passing through, dont mind me, just setting the pace heh  
> correction: its supposed to be "call me" and not "ill call you" so apologies for that :}  
> edit! i fixed it now :>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> updates tomorrow!


	10. 8 — one time thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OHOHO HELLO byb updates pspsps
> 
> i read all your comments and reactions and they never fail to make me laugh so goddamn hard LMAO i love love love that u guys are enjoying this as much as i am! its a very tedious work, one that i signed up for by myself :|, but to see so many people enjoy it makes me sooo happy <33
> 
> our semestral break is over and my course load is looking very heavy but i will try to upload at least once twice a week! :> u guys have been very patient and that means so much to me >:D <3
> 
> hope u enjoy the update!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pfff—  
> (*whisper shouts* I AM ON TWITTER @PRIMDISE AND @CABINBYTHEWOODS (i talk a lot more here abt my fics) COME SAY HI. OKAY BYE )
> 
> kudos and (especially!) comments are always very pog :}


	11. 9 — so proud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they talk pt 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sneaks this in* long update pspsps i give u crumbs before, and now i give u feast heh
> 
> ALSO, CAN I JUST SAY UR COMMENTS ABSOLUTELY MAKE MY DAY. if this fic is funny for u, dw, bcs u guys make me laugh so hard too. i love your positive reactions always! it means a lot that u guys are invested in this au just as i am! <3 very awesome :] 😞👍
> 
> enjoy the update!
> 
> ps. if u are part of the small percentage who came from easily— this one is for u guys heh to soothe the *cough* burn. :> mwah (trust me on that, okay?)

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 😞👍
> 
> (kudos and comments are always appreciated! <3)


End file.
